Change!
by Hime Melody-san
Summary: Berpindah-pindah rumah? Biasa! Tapi bagaimana kalau berpindah rumah setiap bulan? Lucy menumpang hidup di rumah orang lain selama 1 bulan dan pindah ke rumah yang lainnya pada bulan berikutnya. Takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang pemuda yang membuatnya harus mengurus rumah secara 'ekstra' dan keributan yang sangat. (Nalu!)


**Langsung aja…**

**Disclaimer : I own this fic and Mashima-sensei own the character**

**Summary : **Berpindah-pindah rumah? Biasa! Tapi bagaimana kalau berpindah rumah setiap bulan? Lucy menumpang hidup di rumah orang lain selama 1 bulan dan pindah ke rumah yang lainnya pada bulan berikutnya. Takdir mempertemukannya dengan seorang pemuda yang membuatnya harus mengurus rumah secara 'ekstra'.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Lu-chan… Kau sudah selesai? Apa kau yakin? Kau bisa tinggal disini tanpa membayar sedikitpun!" Seorang gadis berambut biru mulai membuka pembicaraan, sedangkan gadis pirang yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu lebih dari ini, Levy-chan!" Balas gadis itu, sedangkan sahabatnya hanya mendengus kesal lalu keluar dari kamar tamunya. Gadis pirang itu mengusap dahinya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat. Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat semua barang-barangnya sudah masuk ke dalam koper miliknya.

"Hm… Sudah 3 tahun aku kabur dari rumah, apa ayah masih membayar orang-orang untuk menemukanku?" Gadis itu mulai berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seolah tak ada orang lain yang dapat ia ajak untuk mengobrol.

Lucy masih ingat, ia kabur dari rumahnya yang dipenuhi oleh fasilitas mewah karena selalu ditekan oleh ayahnya. Ayah yang dia pikir sangat egois itu selalu memaksakan kehendaknya terhadap putri tunggalnya, Lucy. Gadis yang bernama Lucy itupun tidak kuat hingga akhirnya memilih untuk melarikan diri.

Ayah Lucy salalu menyewa detektif handalan untuk menemukan Lucy, membuat gadis itu harus pandai-pandai dalam menyembunyikan dirinya. Awalnya Lucy berencana untuk menyewa apartemen di luar negeri, tapi apa daya? Ia tak membawa uang sedikitpun membuat hal itu hanyalah mimpi.

Lucy mulai merogoh telefon genggamnya yang ada di saku jaketnya. Terlihat dua pesan belum terbaca dari orang yang sama. Pengirim kedua pesan itu adalah Yukino, sahabat Lucy saat masih SMA. Lucy membaca kedua pesan itu lalu tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan jari-jemarinya untuk membalas pesan itu.

'**Yukino : **

**Bulan ini, Lucy-sama akan tinggal dimana?**'

'**Yukino :**

**Bagaimana kalau Lucy-sama menginap di rumah Yukino, saja?**'

"Tidak… Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah yang sama sebanyak dua kali. Aku yakin, satu bulan itu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk melacak keberadaanku. Jadi, kalau aku tinggal di rumah yang sama, aku akan ketahuan dan dipaksa untuk pulang. Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Bantah Lucy pada dirinya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Lu-chan, ini ada sedikit makanan untukmu. Tolong di terima, ya! Dari sahabat terbaikmu!" Ucap gadis berambut biru bernama Levy itu yang tiba-tiba masuk dan menyodorkan Lucy sebuah kotak makanan yang dibungkus dengan rapi. Awalnya Lucy berniat untuk menolak namun akhirnya menerimanya karena Levy sudah sangat memaksa dirinya.

"Ayo, aku antarkan kau sampai ke depan!" Ajak Levy, Lucy pun mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Levy bersama kopernya. Jarak dari kamar Lucy menuju pintu depan sangatlah dekat membuat tidak banyak waktu yang terbuang. Sesampainya Lucy di dekat pagar rumah Levy, Lucy pun berbalik menghadap Levy sambil mengukir senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

"Arigatou ne, Levy-chan. Gomenne karena sudah membuatmu susah ataupun sebagainya. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!" Kata Lucy membungkuk sedangkan Levy hanya dapat melihat sikap sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar ini.

"Chigau yo, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena sudah membantuku untuk mengurus rumahku!" Sanggah Levy. Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah 'notepad' kecil dari saku kanan jaketnya lalu membalikkan halaman-halamanny sampai terlihat kata-kata yang dituju.

Lucy mengambil pena dari dalam tasnya dan menulis nama Levy lalu menceklisnya. Sedangkan pemilik nama hanya heran dengan kelakuan gadis itu. "Kenapa kau menulis namaku lalu menceklisnya, Lu-chan?"

"Ini pertanda bahwa aku sudah pernah menginap dirumahmu!"

'Haruskah begitu?' Batin Levy.

"Lalu, sekarang tujuanmu kemana Lu-chan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Levy, Lucy segera memeriksa nama-nama yang sudah tertulis di halaman-halaman 'notepad' itu.

Sekitar 36 rumah sudah ia tempati, membuat gadis itu bingung harus kemana lagi. Sudah semua teman perempuannya ia kunjungi, lalu siapa lagi? Lucy mulai melihat daftar nama itu dengan teliti dan dapat ia ketahui, bahwa tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang tertinggal.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumah Erza? Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu dengan senang hati" Saran Levy, Lucy yang masih memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran itu mengangguk pertanda ia sudah pernah tinggal di rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Um… Lisanna?"

"Sudah, Elfman melarangku untuk mendekati Lisanna karena ia pikir aku masih belum cukup jantan"

"Juvia?"

"Sudah, setiap hari kami harus menghadapi banjir lokal gara-gara ia menangis 24 jam "

"Flare?"

"Sudah, rambutku habis dibuatnya"

"Cana?"

"Sudah… Walaupun pada akhirnya aku menjadi kesusahan gara-gara harus membersihkan semua minumannya yang berserakan dimana-mana"

"Huh… Aquarius?"

"Sudah dan aku tidak akan pernah menginap disana lagi! Dia selalu menenggelamkanku di dalam kolam renangnya yang dalam itu!"

"Lalu, rumah siapa lagi yang belum kau tempati, Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy yang sudah letih memberikan saran karena ia yakin, Lucy sudah pernah tinggal dirumah itu.

"Tidak ada lagi, semuanya sudah lengkap! Mou… Doshiyou?" Levy tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Lucy pelan. "Kalau begitu, tinggal di rumahku saja, Lu-chan!", Lucy menggeleng pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Gomenne, Levy-chan. Aku yakin mereka sudah tahu kalau aku tinggal disini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya, Levy-chan!" Lucy memulai langkahnya dan melambaikan tangannya pelan pada Levy. Levy yang tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya sambil bergumam pelan, "Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku tidak menyarankan rumah Gajeel, saja?!"

**)00|00(**

Seorang pemuda mengenakan jas berwarna hitam itu mulai bosan dengan kehidupannya. Ia harus membaca berkas-berkas itu setiap harinya tanpa henti. Sungguh, kalau dia boleh berhenti, mungkin dia lebih memilih untuk berhenti dan bermalas-malasan di rumahnya.

Pemuda itu mulai menatap layar komputernya yang dipenuhi oleh angka-angka membuat matanya hampir buta. Pemuda berambut salmon itu mengarahkan cursor-nya ke arah sebuah browser internet. Kemudian di ketiknya kata-kata yang selanjutnya di proses oleh jaringan.

Tampak beberapa pilihan dan pemuda itu memilih pilihan paling atas. Ia mulai memainkan computer itu, bertujuan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Perlahan, ia mulai menyeringai dan terkadang tertawa lepas membuat sekretarisnya yang berada diluar mulai berfikir bahwa atasannya ini sudah gila karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Mau tau apa yang pemuda itu buka? Sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa? Pemuda itu membuka sebuah permainan online, lebih tepatnya permainan masak-memasak. Permainan yang sering dimainkan oleh para gadis ini ternyata diam-diam ia sukai.

Beberapa kali, pemuda yang ternyata bernama Natsu itu gagal, membuat makanannya hangus dan sebenarnya itu membuatnya sangat bahagia karena bisa menggosongkan makanan dalam dunia game maupun dunia nyata. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka membuat Natsu terkejut dan segera menghentikan permainannya.

"Ehem… Ada apa, stripper?" Tanya Natsu pura-pura tegas pada Gray yang membawa beberapa berkas untuknya. Gray duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Natsu sambil menyerahkan berkas-berkas itu. "Ini laporanku, pak flamehead"

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku pak flamehead? Itu membuatku kesal, ice cube"

"Hentikan dulu panggilan burukmu itu padaku, kakek tobasco maniac!"

"Kau yang seharusnya menghentikannya terlebih dahulu, tante stripper!"

BRAAAK! Gray mulai mengangkat kursi yang tadinya ia duduki lalu berencana untuk melemparkannya pada Natsu. Natsu melihat Gray dengan tatapan menantang lalu menyeringai lebar.

"Kau ingin melemparku dan aku memecatmu, oom ice cube?" Gray langsung melemparkannya ke ujung ruangan lalu melayangkan pukulannya menuju pipi Natsu. "Bukan kursi, tapi tanganku!"

Natsu menarik computer itu dengan keras membuat tali-tali yang menghubungkannya dengan listrik putus dan layar pun menjadi hitam. Natsu yang melihat permainan kesayangannya tiba-tiba menghilang mulai melihat layar itu.

"Oe, nenek Gray. Kenapa komputernya mati?"

"Mungkin karena kau itu bekerja disini"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA?! Padahal aku belum sempat memainkan 'My Little Pony' ku, sudah level 12 loh!" Ucap Natsu pada Gray yang senyum-senyum tidak menentu. Gray tertawa kecil, menertawakan Natsu yang terlihat sudah sangat kesal padanya.

"K-kau… Kau bermain permainan itu?! Bwahaha!" Gray sudah tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya lagi, sehingga ia tertawa terbahak-bahak di depan atasannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu polos pada Gray yang masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau masih level 12, ya? Aku saja sudah level 13!"

BRAAAK! TIba-tiba masuk gadis berambut scarlet yang membuat ruangan menjadi hening, bagaikan tak ada penghuninya. "Ohayou, minna" Sapanya.

"Aye!"

"Baiklah, ini laporanku, Natsu" Gadis yang diketahui bernama Erza itu tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju meja Natsu dan menyerahkan beberapa berkas pada Natsu. Erza pun baru menyadari bahwa ruangan itu sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Kursi di ujung ruangan, meja yang terbalik, komputer yang layarnya sudah retak, selimut di dekat jendela dan lagi, ada apa dengan boneka kuda poni di atas meja Natsu?!

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Erza…" Kata Natsu yang bersiap siaga untuk lari dari amukan Erza Scarlet. Erza menatap Natsu dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Erza menarik roknya keatas hingga paha, menampakkan celana tidur pendek yang ia pakai semalam. Erza melepaskan kedua sepatu tingginya dan melemparkannya ke Gray.

Sepatu yang pertama, berhasil Gray tangkap. Namun yang kedua, berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Erza melepaskan ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai indah. Kaca mata yang tadinya ia gunakan sudah sampai keluar ruangan.

"Natsu…"

"Y-ya?"

Erza mengambil besi tebal yang selalu ia bawa-bawa kemana-mana dan mengarahkan ujungnya pada wajah Natsu. "Perusahaan bisa bangkrut karena mempekerjakan seseorang seperti mu, MATIII!" Serangan pertama berhasil dihindari oleh Natsu, membuat kaca itu pecah. Natsu berlari ke sudut ruangan dan dikejar oleh Erza. Serangan kedua berhasil dihindari lagi, lukisan seharga 140.000.000 yen rusak berat.

'Aku rasa, kerusakan yang dibuat oleh Natsu, tidak sebanding dengan kerusakan yang dibuat oleh Erza…' Batin Gray yang sweatdrop di tempat.

Natsu berlari keluar ruangan kerjanya dan menuruni tangga itu dengan sangat cepat, diikuti Erza yang berlari keluar dan lebih memilih lift.

"Pasangan yang berbahagia…" Komentar sang sekretaris, tak melihat keadaannya.

Erza memasuki lift itu dan tampak sekitar 5 orang berada di dalamnya. "Tujuan kalian ke lantai berapa?" Tanya Erza, salah satu diantara mereka mengisyaratkan lantai 6 sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam ketakutan. "Tidak bisa! Harus ke lantai dasar!" Balas Erza yang menekan tombol lantai dasar berulang kali, akan tetapi mesinnya tidak memproses.

"DASARRR!" Erza memukul alat itu dengan besinya membuat alat itu rusak berat. Erza memilih untuk memasuki ventilasi dan merangkak ke lantai dasar karena lift itu sudah berhenti bekerja. Lebih tepatnya, lift itu berhenti di tengah jalan dalam keadaan mati.

Setelah beberapa lama, Erza berhasil ke lantai dasar dalam keadaan menggenaskan. Erza berlari keluar kantor dan melihat Natsu yang terburu-buru memasuki mobil pribadinya. Erza langsung memanggil taksi dan menyuruh supirnya untuk mengikuti Natsu.

Karena terlalu lamban, Erza langsung mencekik supir itu agar laju mobil semakin cepat, tetapi malah semakin lambat. Erza segera melempar sopirnya keluar dan membiarkan dirinya yang mengemudi mobil itu sendirian.

**)00|00(**

Lucy berjalan melewati jejalanan kota yang tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Lucy menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari tempat tujuannya. Ia rela bekerja membersihkan rumah seseorang asal gadis itu diperbolehkan untuk tinggal dan diberi makanan secukupnya.

Saat Lucy hendak berjalan melewati sebuah butik, tiba-tiba ada mobil yang tak terkendali, mulai menabrak dinding luar butik yang terbuat dari kaca. Lucy yang terkejut dapat melihat sang pengemudi yang sepertinya juga terkejut dengan hal ini.

Awalnya, Lucy berniat memaki-maki sang pengemudi. Tapi, melihat sang pengemudi berlari keluar mobil dengan tergesa-gesa lalu meninggalkan keramaian, Lucy jadi agak heran. Apa mungkin pemuda itu berencana untuk melarikan diri dari kasusnya? Lucy harus membantu pemilik butik itu!

Lucy meninggalkan kopernya di tengah jalan dan memilih untuk mengejar pemuda yang berlari dengan sangat cepat itu. Pemuda itu berlari melewati jalan-jalan yang sempit, cukup untuk membuat Lucy kelelahan. Tapi akhirnya… HAP!

Syal yang pemuda itu kenakan berhasil Lucy dapatkan, Lucy segera menarik syal itu mengakibatkan pemiliknya juga ikut tertarik. "Apa mau mu, gadis tengik?"

"Diam kau! Kau harus tanggung jawab terhadap yang kau lakukan pada butik itu!"

"Aku akan membayar semua kerugiannya nanti, yang jelas sekarang biarkan aku lari dulu!" Lucy menggeleng dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa kabur begitu saja?"

"Kau—" Kata-kata pemuda itu terhenti gara-gara suara panggilan mengerikan menurut mereka berdua. Pemuda itu menarik Lucy untuk bersembunyi di balik tong sampah. Membuat kepala Lucy hampir terbenam dalam dada bidangnya.

"Natsu… Dimana kau?"

'Sepertinya pemuda ini takut dengan pemilik suara itu!' Batin Lucy yang kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Aku bisa memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menginap di rumahnya selama satu bulan, tak lama kan?'

"Oi, salmon! Lepaskan aku, baka!"

"Husssh! Diam! Nanti dia mendengarmu!"

"Lepaskan atau aku berteriak?!" Ancam Lucy, pemuda itu tampak kebingungan, sesekali ia mengintip apakah gadis yang mengikutinya itu sudah ada di dekat sana.

"Sepertinya kau takut dengan orang itu. Aku ada tawaran, mau dengar?"

"HUSSSH! Diam!" Lucy mulai kesal dan berdiri dari posisinya. Natsu menarik-narik tangan gadis itu agar mau bersembunyi lagi. "B-baiklah… Apa tawaranmu?" Tanya pemuda yang sudah terlihat sangat ketakutan itu. Lucy tersenyum licik lalu memulai kata-kata yang telah dipikirkannya.

"Biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu selama sebulan penuh dan aku akan membantumu untuk bebas dari gadis itu, bagaimana?"

"HEEEEH!? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Belum, aku masih waras"

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan agar dia tak mengikuti ku lagi?" Lucy tampak berfikir lalu kembali melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Tenang saja, banyak cara yang bisa ku lakukan" Karena sudah hampir putus asa, pemuda itu mulai memikirkan tawaran Lucy. Dia berfikir bahwa tawaran itu sedikit menguntungkan baginya, ia tak perlu mencari pembantu lagi, kan? Perlahan, dia mulai mengangguk pertanda setuju.

"Baiklah, kita deal?"

"Deal! Cepat pergilah! Dan buat dia menghilang dari hadapanku!"

"Kau pikir aku ini pembunuh bayaran?" Ucap Lucy sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana. Ia berjalan sedikit dari tong sampah itu dan bertemu dengan gadis yang mengejar pemuda tadi. Matanya membulat sempurna, begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

"E-Erza?"

"L-Lucy!"

Mereka berdua yang saling menyadari orang yang ada di hadapannya, saling berpelukan melepas rasa rindu yang ada di hati. Lucy tersenyum lembut pada Erza dan dibalas dengan cara yang sama. Sungguh, rindu dengan sahabat yang sudah tidak ia temui selama 2 tahun.

**)00|00(**

"Mou… Sebenarnya rumahmu itu ada dimana?" Lucy mulai mengomeli Natsu yang berjalan di depannya, dari tadi mereka berjalan tapi masih belum sampai ke tempat tujuan. Lucy mendengus kesal lalu berhenti ketika mendapati Natsu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar menurutnya.

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Natsu sambil membuka gerbang yang besar itu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. 'Pasti dia punya perabotan-perabotan mahal! Dan juga, aku tidak perlu membersihkan rumahnya sebagai balas budi karena dia sudah punya pembantu, iya kan? Hohoho… Senangnya aku!' Batin Lucy yang mulai senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tapi ketika ia memasuki rumah itu, ia hanya dapat diam membisu. Tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Karena, rumah yang ia pikir sangat rapi itu merupakan kebalikan dari pikirannya. Rumah itu terlihat seperti kapal pecah, bukan lebih parah lagi… Seperti rumah yang baru saja kena gempa, disusul longsor dan di terpa tornado.

"Ini rumah atau tempat pengungsian?!" Teriak Lucy. Sedangkan Natsu hanya nyengir-nyengir tak menentu lalu melihat Lucy yang hening itu. "Aku tidak punya pembantu, jadi mulai hari ini, kau yang bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahku!"

"Kalau aku menolak?" Kata Lucy memalingkan wajahnya dari Natsu. "Kalau begitu, pergi saja kau dari sini."

Lucy menoleh pada Natsu dan rencana busuknya. Lucy menatap tajam pemuda itu hingga tatapannya bisa menembus tembok. Akhirnya Lucy pasrah, daripada ia tak dapat tempat tinggal? Lebih baik terima saja tawaran pemuda ini.

"Baiklah… Baiklah!" Teriak Lucy. Sungguh, Lucy merasa ia pingsan pada saat itu juga.

**.**

* * *

**Cuplikan chap selnjutnya^^ :**

"Oe Luce, dimana bajuku?"

"Oe Luce, dimana celanaku?"

"Oe Luce, dimana dasiku?"

"Oe—"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM SEBENTAR SAJA? KAU MEMBUATKU SAKIT KEPALA!"

"Luce, ternyata kau itu bisa menggambar, ya?"

"Natsu, kau kenal dengan Lisanna?"

* * *

**.**

**Arigatou untuk readers, tapi bisakah sampaikan kritik dan sarannya di review^^ Tolong bantuannya untuk memperbagus fic ini ne, minna-san dan juga senpai^^ Tapi tolong jangan flame, ya^^**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
